<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Way Or The Highway by Medilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788666">My Way Or The Highway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia'>Medilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Whumptober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno is captured during an undercover job and has to talk his way out of trouble (Rookie Reno)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Way Or The Highway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>3. My Way Or The Highway<br/>Manhandled| Forced to their knees| held at gunpoint</p><p>CW: Abelist slurs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cocky arrogance of youth, mixed with a misguided notion of invincibility had put Reno in this mess. He knew it. With the clear view of hindsight, Reno was able to analyse with great clarity every error and misstep he had made while working this undercover mission. His understanding would make for a great report and self-evaluation if Reno lived long enough to face his superiors. It was not looking good. </p><p>He held his hands up, a gesture of surrender when face with the poor odds of five armed men. Somehow, despite fear and uncertainty, Reno was able to force a cocky smile onto his face. </p><p>“We got a problem?” Reno asked, blowing a freshly dyed bang of red hair from his eyes. </p><p>“You tell me,” the leader, Lux, said keeping his gun levelled at Reno. “For a harmless little street rat I’ve certainly found you in a rather awkward position. </p><p>The awkward position was Lux’s compound in Sector three slums, to be specific, it was in Lux’s house, Lux’s master bedroom. On a good note, Reno had Lux’s wife’s underwear draw open. This was good because Reno already had his out planned, hopefully it would not lead to him being shot.</p><p>“You’re tellin’ me,” Reno said with a grin, “How ‘bout I just leave right now and we never talk about this again? Yeah?”</p><p>Lux laughed, “Your funny, kid. What’s your name.”</p><p>“Renault,” It was a calculated move, using the name he went by when he was one of Don Corneo’s lackeys. He could see the recognition spark in Lux’s eyes. “Renault Sinclair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you? I heard he died.” Lux gave a nod to one of his men and they raced forward grabbing Reno. </p><p>There was no point in fighting against them, he was out numbered. “Yeah, I know that’s what they say. But ya can’t believe everything you hear down here.” Reno’s arms were forced behind his back and he was marched forward. </p><p>“Why don’t we go somewhere a little more comfortable to talk?” Lux suggested, “I'm sure you have very interesting things to tell me.”</p><p>Reno shrugged. "Sounds good to me, chief." </p><p>The room they took Reno to was bare. The dark stains on the concrete made it clear to Reno why they kept this room bare. This was where Lux got rid of problems and Reno was certainly a problem.</p><p>The men forced Reno to his knees on the concrete floor. It was immediately uncomfortable and he could not help but grimace with discomfort. </p><p>"So what we gonna talk 'bout?" He asked cheerfully.</p><p>Lux smirked and pressed the barrel of his gun to Reno's lips. "I bet you're a real talker," Lux said, "so you're going to tell me exactly what you are doing here."</p><p>"'Course chief, kinda embarrassin' really. Ya see, your wife is real good looking and I wanted to help myself to something of hers." This was a risky move, but Reno figured pretending to be mentally unbalanced was his best chance. </p><p>Reno let out a little cry as he was hit by the butt of Lux's gun. </p><p>“I don’t much like other people looking at my wife. As a supposed lackey of the Don, you should know that.”</p><p>“Heh, yeah, well, it’s hard not to admire such a lady. But I know, she is yours, wasn’t gonna touch her, just have somethin’ of hers for those long lonely nights.” Reno took a deep breath, maybe this had not been the best tactic, it was a little late to change. “Been hard been on the out from the Don.”</p><p>This seemed to catch Lux’s attention and he squatted down in front of Reno. “What’s that mean?”</p><p>“Whaddaya mean what’s it mean? I don’t work for the Don anymore, that’s why he goes ‘round tellin’ everyone that I’m dead. Suffered a bit of a head injury in the Colosseum, boss didn’t think I had it in me anymore so turned me loose like an unwanted dog.”</p><p>“You’re a fuckin’ retard,” Lux looked like he was about to laugh.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t call me that!” Reno snapped. </p><p>Lux only laughed. “Don Corneo’s golden boy turned into a fuckin’ basket case. Ya know, it would be easy to kill you. No one would miss you.” He pressed the barrel to the underside of Reno’s chin and released the safety. </p><p>Somehow, Reno kept his gaze steady, perhaps it would have been better that he acted scared and begged for his life. But he stared right into Lux’s eyes, daring him to do it. Long moments passed in tense silence before Lux spat in Reno’s face. “You know what? Keep the underwear.” Lux stood up and looked at his men. “He ain’t worth my time. But make sure everyone hears about the fall from grace of the Don’s best boy.”</p><p>Reno was thrown unceremoniously onto the road outside the compound. He turned and watched the men walk back inside. </p><p>“Idiots,” Reno muttered tossing the underwear onto the ground and starting down the road. In his pocket, his real prize, a data stick filled with information on Lux’s drug smuggling operation. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>Bonus scene:</p><p>Meetings with Don Corneo were infrequent, but far too frequent for Lux’s liking. At least this time Lux felt that he had something over the Don. With a confident smirk, he sat through their negotiations waiting for the opportune moment. It finally came. </p><p>“Yes, well, that’s true, but I’m not the one who has a retard ex-lackey walking the streets of the slums stealing women’s underwear.”</p><p> </p><p>Don Corneo frowned, “What are you on about?”</p><p>“Renault Sinclair,” Lux said, “Found him in my compound going through my wife’s underwear drawer.”</p><p>“Did you just?” Don Corneo picked up his glass and took a sip a little smirk of his own growing on his face. “It’s true that Renault no longer works for me, but he is not some retard wondering the streets.”</p><p>Lux’s smirk began to fade. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Renault left me for the Turks about three years ago. He was here with one of his comrades not even two months ago. If he was in your compound, he was there for a reason.”</p><p>Lux immediately knew what the Turks would be after, as Don Corneo started to cackle, Lux cursed and stood up leaving the meeting at a sprint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>